Aang's Carpet Crawlers
by genesis 48
Summary: Just an Avatar Kataang song-fic, one-shot I thought of. Takes place before Sozin's Comet. Katara has a nightmare and Aang tries to soothe her back to sleep. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or "The Carpet Crawlers".


All of Team Avatar was asleep one moonlit night, except one key member. Katara had just awakened from a terrible nightmare. She had dreamed her blood bending had gotten the better of her, and caused her to turn against the gang. She took a walk, silently crying all the while. She sat on the edge of the wooden dock near the camp by the ocean. She whispered sadly to herself, "If this ever happens, I don't know how Aang could forgive me." Little did she know, Aang had heard Katara's quiet sobs, and was now walking up behind her.

"Katara," Aang whispered. "Is something wrong?"

Katara turned around and looked at Aang. "I had the worst nightmare," she said. "I dreamed that my blood bending overpowered me and made me hurt you, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko. And you wouldn't forgive me for what I did." Aang saw fresh tears welling up in Katara's eyes. "Please Aang; don't ever let me hurt anyone I care about."

The Avatar took the water bender in his arms and held her tightly. "I promise, Katara. Your dream will never come true." The two remained in their position for a moment, and then Aang suggested they both go back to bed.

"Aang, I'm too scared to go back to sleep. I'm afraid the nightmare will return."

"Katara, Monk Giatzu once tried something to help me go to sleep and calm me. Do you want me to try it on you?"

"I suppose, if it will work."

Aang cracked his usual, kind smile. "It worked wonders on me; I'm positive it will do the same for you."

Aang began gently rocking Katara as they still sat beside each other. Then, in a soft but clear voice, Aang began to sing in Katara's ear:

"There is lamb's wool under my naked feet;  
the wool is soft and warm, gives off some kind of heat.  
A salamander scurries into flame to be destroyed;  
Imaginary creatures are trapped in birth on celluloid.

The fleas cling to the golden fleece, hoping they'll find peace,  
each thought and gesture, are caught in celluloid.  
There's no hiding in my memory,  
there's no room to avoid."

Katara began to relax as Aang continued singing:

"The crawlers cover the floor in the red ochre corridor.  
For my second sight of people, they've more lifeblood than before.  
They're moving in time to a heavy wooden door,  
where the needle's eye is winking, closing on the poor.

The carpet crawlers heed their callers:  
'We've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out.'"

Katara now seemed to be at peace as Aang began the second verse:

"There's only one direction, in the faces that I see;  
it's upward to the ceiling, where the chambers said to be.  
Like the forest fight for sunlight, that takes root in every tree.  
They are pulled up by the magnet, believing they are free.

The carpet crawlers heed their callers:  
'We've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out.'"

Now, as Aang was about to begin the final verse, he looked at Katara. She still had tears in her eyes, but was smiling peacefully.

"Mild mannered supermen are held in kryptonite,  
and the wise and foolish virgins giggle, with their bodies glowing bright.  
Through the door, a harvest feast is lit by candlelight;  
it's the bottom of a staircase that spirals out of sight.

The carpet crawlers heed their callers:  
'We've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out.'

The carpet crawlers heed their callers:  
'We've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out.'"

Aang looked at Katara once more. She was nearly asleep, and she looked so happy, peaceful and innocent. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. As he did, he gently continued to sing:

"We've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out  
we've got to get in to get out."

Finally, just as Aang finished tucking Katara back in her sleeping bag, she drifted off to sleep. He leaned down, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I love you, Katara."


End file.
